NER 20 Ton Brake Vans
|last_appearance = Thomas and the Twins |creator(s) = Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |basis = NER 20 ton brake van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Goods brake van |wheels = 4 |year_built = 1923 - 1947 |railway = London North Eastern Railway British Railways North Western Railway }} The NE 20 Ton Brake Vans are a type of goods brake van. These are added to the back of a goods train and a guard rides in it. Each brake van is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes, or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Biography The Railway Series These brake vans are commonly seen on the back of goods and freight trains. They serve as Sodor's main type of brake van. One of these brake vans was once part of James' good train. As the reached Gordon's Hill, the Troublesome Trucks broke free from James. However, the guard applied the van's breaks and got out to warn approaching enginesThe Railway Series: "James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks". Henry had once collided into a brake van when while pulling The Flying Kipper. The crew of the goods train that Henry collided in, were drinking coco in the brake van, fortunately they left the van before the crashThe Railway Series: Henry the Green Engine "The Flying Kipper". Once some cows broke through a fence, ran across the line and broke a coupling, which caused the last 7 Cattle Trucks of Edward's train and it's brake van to be left behind. Edward, who believed the jerk was caused by the trucks getting up to mischief, continued on his journey, unaware of the mishap until much laterThe Railway Series: Edward the Blue Engine "Cows". The Spiteful Brake Van, another van of this design, caused grief for James, Donald and Douglas. In an attempt to cause trouble for James, he urged the Troublesome Trucks to hold the train back. Douglas was called to help James' train up Gordon's Hill. However, the van found himself wedged between Douglas and the rest of the train. The guard jumped clear as the van was subsequently crushed by DouglasThe Railway Series: The Twin Engines "Break Van". Bill and Ben later took a party of railway enthusiasts in a "brake van special" for a tour of the China Clay WorksThe Railway Series: Main Line Engines "Edward's Exploit". ''Thomas & Friends Miscellaneous One day, while Percy was arranging a line of trucks at the harbour. The shunter's attention forgot to couple the brake van. The guard, unaware of this, blew his whistle and Percy set off quickly, without a brake van. Soon one of the truck's couplings came loose and as Percy puffed up the hill, the weight of the trucks behind him snap the coupling. The last four trucks rolled back down the slope and hit the brake van with a bump. Luckily, the guards saw the runaway trucks coming and screwed the brakez hard on before jumping clear. After the incident, Percy agrees that brake vans are vital after allAnnuals "Percy and the Brake Van". Once, an out-of-control Donald had luckily avoided a head-on collision with Boco and his good train. Boco's driver accelerated the train through a loop line, with Donald just missing Boco's brake vanAnnuals "Quick Thinking". Personality A large majority of brake vans are non-sentient. However, there are at least two known vans depicted with faces. In summary, they are described as being spiteful and stern. 'List of known sentient vans:' File:MainSpitefulBrakeVanRWS.png|The Spiteful Brake Van File:MainNEBrakevanRWS.png|Another brake van Technical Details Basis These brake vans are based on NER Diagram V4 10 ton and LNER "Toad B" 20 ton brake vans. The NER V4 was introduced in 1908, and was adapted by the LNER for its standard brake van design in 1924, creating the Toad B, which remained in production until 1929, when it was supplanted by the similar Toad D and E designs. In the Railway Series, the Spiteful Brake Van share the same basis. File:SpitefulBrakevanRWSBasis.jpg|An NER 20 ton brake van in real life. Livery These brake vans are painted grey and brown. There are also red brake vans with white lettering privately owned by the Sodor China Clay Company. File:NEBrakevan1.png|A light brown brake van File:NEBrakevan2.png|A grey brake van File:NEBrakevan3.png|A brown brake van with a red bufferbeam and veranda File:SCCBrakevans.png|Sodor China Clay Company Brake Vans Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * To date, the Spiteful Brake Van and the brake van in James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks are the only known brake vans of this design to have faces. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (''discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster References Category:Brake vans Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Mainland